Elongated medical devices are commonly used to facilitate navigation through and/or treatment within the anatomy of a patient. A wide variety of elongate medical devices have been developed for intracorporeal medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include catheters and guidewires. As the anatomy of a patient may be very tortuous, it is often desirable to combine a number of performance features in such devices. For example, it is sometimes desirable that the device have a relatively high level of pushability and torqueability, particularly near its proximal end. It is also sometimes desirable that a device be relatively flexible, particularly near its distal end. A number of different elongated medical device structures and assemblies are known, each having certain advantages and disadvantages. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices and manufacturing methods for producing elongate medical devices.